dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor Wing
Main Page= |Release Date = December 18th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone (Expansion Exclusive) |Model Type = Boneknapper |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 4.2 *Pitch Rate: 9 *Turn Rate: 7.8 *Acceleration: 6.5 |Combat = *ATK: 250 *FPR: 320 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 225 *HPR: 225 *DEF: 25 *Health: 3600 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.4 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 *Max Health: ?? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Armor *Focus |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems **Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Armor Wing is an exclusive dragon released with the Battle for the Edge expansion on December 18th, 2015. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) or awarded for finishing Heart of Darkness. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"Sitting atop its hoarded pile of looted metal on Iron Isle, the Armorwing appears at once impregnable and invincible, but appearances can be deceiving. :With its welding torch-like flames and chain-whip tail, the Armorwing keeps enemies at bay long enough for it to attract new scraps of metal to its magnetic body and fuse them into an ever-expanding coat of armor. :However, that armor is just a shell used for protection and intimidation. Beneath that reinforced hide lies a much different dragon that would prefer to remain in isolation with its private trove of discarded metal treasures" For more information on the Armor Wing, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Stuck on You The Armorwing that lives on Armorwing Island for unknown reason is losing pieces of its metal armor, leaving its soft skin defenseless. The player needs to find the suitable metal to help it build up its armor again. In the quest the player will learn about magnetism in the lab, and it is explained that the Armor Wing is a living magnet, capable of attracting metals that are affected by magnetism, and then uses its fire to melt them forming an armor around its body. Similar to the Boneknapper, the dragon is defenseless without its armor. The Armorwing was trying to use Silver as material for its armor, but given that silver is not affected by magnetism, those fragments won't adhere to the dragon's body. Return to Dragon Island Quest: In Search of True North A wild Armorwing is with Fishlegs at Berk. Because Armorwings generate a small magnetic field around them, they can make a compass points toward it instead of north. Trivia *While in School of Dragons, Armor Wing is spelled as two different words; It's also spelled as a single word (Armorwing). |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood ArmorWingStoreEgg.jpg Armorwing hatch egg.png|Armor Wing egg before hatching Armorwing defcolor.png|Armor Wing default colors Armorwing hatch.png|Armor Wing baby hatching Bby Armorwing Stand.png|Baby Armor Wing Standing Bby Armorwing Idle.gif|Baby Armor Wing Standing (animated) Bby Armorwing Sit.png|Baby Armor Wing Sitting Bby Armorwing Sleep.png|Baby Armor Wing Sleeping (profile) Bby Armorwing Sleep (top).png|Baby Armor Wing Sleeping (upper view) Bby Armorwing Fire.png|Baby Armor Wing Firing Bby Armorwing Swim.gif|Baby Armor Wing Swimming Bby Armorwing Fly.png|Baby Armor Wing Flying bby awing fly.png|Baby Armorwing flying in the Hatchery armorw stand.gif|Armorwing Standing armorw idle.gif|Armorwing Idle (shaking its head) armor sit.png|Armorwing Sitting armor sleep 1.png|Armorwing Sleeping (profile) armor sleep 2.png|Armorwing Sleeping (upper view) armorw swim 1.gif|Armorwing Swimming (back view and animated) armorw swim 2.gif|Armorwing Swimming (top view and animated) armorw fire 1.png|Armorwing's fire armorw fire 2.gif|Armorwing Firing armorw shot.gif|Armorwing's Fire Speed armorw armor 2.png|Armored body and tail armorw armor 1.png|Armored chest and neck (close-up) armorw armor 3.png|Armored dorsal section (close-up) armorw armor 4.png|Armored chest cavity (close-up) armorw head 1.png|Head stripes (profile) armorw head 2.png|Head stripes (front view) armorw head 3.png|Head stripes (top view) armorw wingmarks.png|Wing strpes and wingspan armorw leg marks 1.png|Leg stripes (profile) armorw leg marks 2.png|Leg stripes (front view) armorw leg marks 3.png|Leg stripes (back view) armorw feet.png|Feet' paws armor hover.png|Armorwing Hovering armor fly.png|Armorwing Flying armor fly shot.png|Armorwing firing while flying armor glide.png|Armorwing Gliding armor break.png|Armorwing Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Focus Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons